Tiny Haven
by Tamabonotchi
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Both were very tired, and just wanted to sleep- but Rukia still wanted to try to sleep in the comfortable haven of Ichigo's closet. After Hueco-Mundo arc, a few spoilers.


**Bleach is by Tite Kubo. Enjoy! **

* * *

The hands on the old-fashioned clock in the hall way of the Kurosaki residence ticked, going in its complete circle like it did every day since it was made. The two hands were reading a little past one in the morning, as the shinigami of the 13th division and the substitute shinigami silently walked in. Ichigo had already returned to his regular body and Rukia had returned to her gigai.

'_Dammit Rukia… If only she didn't use that stupid Chappy gikongan- that thing is so annoying.' _Ichigo had complained at her as they stepped up the wooden stairs, trying not to make so much noise to wake his family up. Ichigo just wanted to get into his bed and go to sleep for the rest of the night. He plopped down on his neatly made covers and was about to lay down when he heard shuffling and looked across his room. His eyes widened and he bolted up right.

"R-Rukia… What do you think you are doing?" Ichigo was in surprise and then irritation. He was already exhausted as it was a very long day yesterday, fighting some rather persistent hollow just a little while ago and school during the day.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Rukia yawned. She was also tired and desperately wanted to close her eyes and fall asleep. Her gigai felt heavy like it was being weighed down by lead. Ichigo sighed as he saw she was just not paying attention, much like she does often, especially exhausted.

"You're not sleeping in my closet anymore, remember? You're sleeping with Yuzu and Karin now." Ichigo informed her of the current events. Rukia processed the information what he had muttered to her and looked all around where she stood at. She was in Ichigo's bedroom, not his sisters'. She was in his room, and was in front of his closet with the door open. She looked down to see her hands on the shelf inside and one leg up, ready to jump in. "Rukia." Ichigo was getting a little impatient at her slowness.

"Oh, right. It's just a habit being so tired. Although the closet is always so comfortable…" She started to say, but Ichigo knew what she was trying to do when he saw her droopy eyes glancing back at him with a pleading look.

"No. Get out now. I want to sleep myself." He said firmly. _'Like hell I'd want Dad, Karin and Yuzu suspicious that you weren't in their bedroom- it'll be hell if they find you in my room, in my closet.' _He thought irritably, thinking of all the stupid trouble it would make- and in the early morning before school. He already was trying to put up with his father's annoying antics of trying to land a kick or hit at him. He didn't need him annoying and questioning him as to why his third daughter was in his room, and would probably get the wrong idea. Rukia sighed, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Fine then, I'll go to bed." She said. He was waiting for her to walk out, but instead she quickly jumped into the closet and slammed the closet. Ichigo stood up straight and jumped to the closet, opening it quickly as it banged at the end. Rukia was already lying down in a comfortable position with her eyes closed as she rested peacefully, like she had been lying there for a while now. He ignored her innocent act and grabbed her arm, and started pulling her out.

"Dammit, I said get out of my room! I didn't say sleep in my closet!" He hissed at her as she struggled, but he managed to lock his arms around hers like Renji had done to him when Rukia came back after the first attack from the arrancar.

"No, your closet is so comfortable! What's wrong with me just sleeping in it for a little while?" Rukia complained as she tried to reach the closet, but he moved her about two feet away from the tiny haven. "Please Ichigo, I'm so tired…" She murmured. He hesitated; surprised by her pleading, but then he went forward to the door. He began to let go, but then he realized Rukia was just plummeting to the hardwood floor and he quickly grasped her forearms.

"Rukia! Oi, Rukia!" Ichigo whispered as he tried to look at her face. He was about to yell at her, thinking she was just being difficult when he saw her eyes were closed. _'She… fell asleep?! How could she fall asleep like this?' _He looked up and down at her position, where her feet dangled an inche above the floor and her arms forced to bend at the elbow with his arms around hers. He could even hear her even breathing and made a face. _'Dammit… And she still thinks I'm lazy enough to just put her in the closet?' _He repositioned her as he held her in one arm by her waist so he could open his door. He carried her sleeping in the faux body down the hallway and quietly opened the door to the bedroom she shared with his sisters. Both were fast asleep in their beds, and he could hear their even breathing. He silently walked over to her bed, which was one of the clinic beds his dad decided to let her sleep in. The room was rather small as it really wasn't supposed to fit three beds in the first place. He moved the nicely made covers down to the foot of the bed, and then slowly placed Rukia on the mattress. He stood back up a little as he took the end of the cover from the foot and brought it over Rukia to her shoulders, standing straight up.

"Geez…" He whispered and scratched his head when he heard Rukia move. He looked down at her as she turned to the other side, her backing face him.

"G-good… night…" She mumbled, not stirring from her slumber. Ichigo look at her in surprise that she even talked in her sleep. _'Maybe she really wasn't asleep…' _He thought it possible, but then he realized her peaceful and calm state, and dismissed the idea. His face reddened, looking at her petite body shape from the blanket.

"Good night." He said it in a low whisper as he smiled at her and walked back out. He went back to his bedroom where he could finally get some rest. That day was really grueling on Ichigo, but he soon fell asleep with a smile.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review a comment, thank-you so much!  
**


End file.
